Surprise in Separation
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Part 4 in the dimensional trails series: Fives and Bloom are settled down in parenthood while it seems Echo and Song may not get that chance. The two go on a expedition helping to clear their minds on the matter but when Echo is captured and Song is found in a desperate situation Fives and Bloom must come and help them and in doing so find there's more at stake then they knew.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **This is a collab with Cheshire lover.**

 **Surprise in Separation.**

CL

After a few days in the hospital Bloom and Nova are allowed to go home. Bloom was happy to be back with the others on the farm.

Introducing Nova to Trooper was a trip. He's still not sure what to think of the little master. She smells nice and tosses food down. But… she also screams a lot and when she's board things tend to levitate. Him especially seems to give her giggles.

A few months have passed since coming home. The new parents were thrilled they didn't have to find a place anytime soon. They could use the help.

Song and Echo convince them to go out for a night. Just some adult time. They leave Waxer and Boil with Nova and the dogs. Bloom tries to warn them about her powers but they just show them off.

"That actually was nice. But I can't wait to kiss Nova good night." Bloom stretches as they come to the door.

"I know what you mean." Fives sighs feeling a bit lonely without her.

Opening the door they see Waxer and Boil trying to get Nova down from a bookcase.

"Come on Nova." Waxer calls.

"Yeah d-. Waxer." Boil turns to see them standing there.

"What? We have to get her down be…" Waxer turns to see them. "Hi there." He clears his throat.

"Nova…" Both point.

"Well see she was playing with Trooper and we turned for a secant then…" They start to explain.

"You FLEW!" Bloom cheers as she flies over to her. "Come on, fly to mommy." She hovers by the bookcase.

Nova awkwardly pushes off her high place. She falls a bit and is clumsy but makes it to her proud mom's arms.

"Figures she chooses to do it when we're not here." Fives rubs the back of his head. "Why are you two covered in food?" He looks at his messy brothers.

MS7

Song and Echo decided to go on another research mission, it turned out that there was a planet with flying reptiles. They figured they might be dragons. As they were packing up they had decided to have some family time before they left.

Echo said "Thanks for watching Brave for us while we're gone. This place is a little more isolated and the natives might not like him around." Brave seemed to be upset about this but was happy he be staying with Moon.

Fives told him they were fine with it.

Song came up to hold Nova and said "Oh I'm gonna miss this little one yes I am aunt Song is going to miss this little one isn't she."

Fives made a jab about getting one of their own making the two blush and look at each other a certain way.'

Bloom exclaimed thinking they were pregnant but Song says "No, no we're not but we've bean, trying."

This seems to shock Fives and Bloom congratulates them asking for how long. Song looked down a bit upset as Echo comes up to hold her saying "A few months actually. We've talked with Kix and Elyon but they say that the chances may be low." At that everything seemed to go quiet as the other two took in what they said.

CL

"Oh Song…" Bloom's wings droop as she stares at her sadly.

Nova, not knowing what's going on, wriggles out of her mom's arms and awkwardly flies over to Song. Song catches her before she falls. Nova bops over her heart and smiles with her little ice blue wings fluttering.

"Looks like she's saying not to give up." Fives pats his brother on the shoulder.

"Right." Bloom nods. "It was one in a million we'd all meet. So have a little faith." She takes back the playful six month old girl.

This seems to cheer them up a bit as they head off. Nova gives a small smile at them before they go.

"Now it's some one's nap time." Bloom bops Nova's nose as she walks to the nursery.

"Maybe this time she'll actually go down." Fives laughs following behind her.

MS7

As Song and Echo landed on the planet they looked about the dessert jungle mixed area in aw. "It looks beautiful." Echo nodded as they headed off to the village they be staying in. Echo had learned a bit of the language, so they could communicate with the natives well enough.

After introducing themselves and talking about their interest in the flying creatures the natives seemed to become friendly and they all talked and ate for a while till night time.

Song and Echo set up their own special tent outside the village and settled in after the tiring day. But as Song was settling in Echo hugged her and said "You know I love you no matter what."

Song smiled with some tears in her eyes as she said "I know. And nothings going to change that." With that they let themselves be carried away into the passion of the night.

For a week they stayed at the village. They had found the strange creatures on the planet were not dragons but instead looked more like giant bats. They had learned to study the creatures and the people had even taught them how to tame and ride one.

Song and Echo were feeling more relaxed but also a bit more clingy. They weren't sure why but just decided it was probably from finally feeling relaxed from what happened a week ago.

As they were out one day on their own to learn about the creatures and their natural habitat when suddenly Song felt off like, she saw her hands begging to steam with ice and she rushed into a cave. Echo rushed after her and when she entered she let her abilities out.

She fell to her knees Echo grabbing her as he said "Are you okay?" "I think so what just happened?"

Echo asked "Are you unbalanced again?" "No I've talked to you about all my anxiety and worries especially about not having a baby." She seemed sad at that and Echo hugged her saying "I've talked to you about them too but then why did this happen?"

Suddenly they heard the flying reptiles screech. "What's going on?" Song asked as Echo said "Stay here I'll check." "No Echo I'll...Ugh."

She couldn't' get up and Echo laid her against some wall that wasn't frozen over and said "You stay here. You're too week. I'll be safe I promise." He kissed her and then headed off. Song looked worried and her curiosity got the best of her, so she began to crawl to the mouth of the cave to see what was going on.

When Echo came outside he saw another thing he never wanted to see again in his life 'clankers.' He ducked behind some boulder and his old ARC training kicked in to get closer and to get information.

What where they doing here, this was a neutral planet? They were trying to capture one of the creatures but it kept smacking them away.

One droid said "This mission is futile." While another said "We can't go back empty handed." As Echo observed this he didn't notice one droid come up behind him and knock him out with a taser.

The one that knocked him out said "We won't have too." With that he was bound and dragged away.

Song gasped when she saw this but for some reason her powers wouldn't work, what was happening. She didn't have time to think on it she had to get help.

SHe crawled back into the cave and grabbed the long distance communicator saying "Hello can anyone here me. This is Song Domino. Guys pick up, Echo's bean taken by droids!"

CL

Back at home things are going well. The loving family was actually getting ready to go out on a picnic with the dogs.

"Who likes a bubble bath? Nova does." Bloom plays with her while washing her hair.

"Are we ever heading out?" Fives laughs watching them.

"Just a few more minutes." Bloom calls over as Nova pops a bubble then giggles.

Fives shakes his head with a smile. Figuring he call the love birds he goes to get the communicator when Song calls.

"Song where ever you are stay there until they're gone. And then call Cody he's in the that area for work right now. We'll be there soon." Fives instructs.

"What's going on?" Bloom holds a towel wrapped Nova.

Fives looks over at Bloom with a worried expression then explains the call. The two quickly have their bags packed and drop Nova off at the Luquane house hold.

"Thanks for this." Fives sighs laying the baby's bags down.

"Don't worry about it. Just get them home." Rex pats his shoulder.

"Mommy and daddy will be back soon. Okay honey?" Bloom hugs her daughter, not being a part long before.

"Don't cause too much trouble little star burst." Fives takes his turn.

They hand her to Elyon and take one last look before leaving for the airport with Moon and Brave beside them. It doesn't take long to get there and find a sickly Song.

"Song!" Bloom hugs her. "What happened? Are you okay?" She looks at her sister worried as Brave rushes over to nuzzle her hand.

MS7

When she heard Fives called she was relieved but still worried and also very week. What was wrong with her?

She called Cody like he said and he asked "Song why are you calling. Usually..." "Cody, droids, Echo taken. Not feeling well." The communicator fell from her hands, her strength leaving her.

With Cody he was shouting "Song, Song, pick up what about Echo and droids!?" Suddenly he heard someone say behind him "Who called you commander, your girlfriend?"

The rest of the men there laughed as Cody looked back angrily at them as he said "That was my sister in law Crosshairs. Our sister in law to be more precise and our brothers bean taken by droids and she might be seriously injured."

Suddenly a man with half his face painted came up and said "What do you need us to do commander. If it's family then the bad batch is ready to help."

When Song heard the others and Brave snuggle up to her she whined, she didn't know what was wrong but she felt like she had a cold. She opened her eyes with some strain saying "Guys, Echo?"

They tried to comfort her and Bloom tried to heal her when suddenly they heard "Finally found you all." They all looked back confused, Fives asking who the others where but glad to see Cody as Cody said "This is special unite 99."

The man with the painted face then said "But you can call is the bad batch reg brother. Names hunter leader of this motley crew."

CL

"Thanks for coming out." Fives holds his hand out for his.

"Brothers are brothers, no matter the batch." Hunter shakes his hand.

'Song's…' Bloom remembers the symptoms she talked about.

"Okay boys anyone that isn't a medic get out." Bloom points to the tent door.

"Wait why do we…" Hunter looks confused and isn't used to being ordered about by a woman.

"Think of this as an order from Angels Touch." Bloom smiles with a cold fire behind her and her wings buzz.

"I… should get to my men anyway." Hunter backs out slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Fives looks at her nervously.

"This is just… just something that shouldn't be said with a crowed. Especially right now." Bloom whispers to him clearly worried for her.

"Cody and I will check the site for clues." Fives kisses her forehead then heads out.

"Song… you're powers aren't working because they can't." Bloom sits next to her beginning to explain. "I… I'd like to take you to one of the ships to have a medical droid confirm it up… Song I believe your pregnant." She takes a hold of her sisters hand.

With the guys.

"So you married Angel huh?" Hunter checks for clues. "She's gotta be a fiery one." He gives a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." Fives smiles proud of that fact.

"Over here! Tracks!" Another brother calls them over.

'Why didn't he use his speed? Unless… unless he couldn't. That means…' Fives whips his head back toward camp understanding now.


	2. Chapter 2

MS7

Song was shocked at the news. Pregnant but, the she remembered a week ago and blushed. Bloom seemed to notice it as Song said "Last week when we landed we, we had a moment and..."

She just blushed and Bloom smiled at her friend patting her as she started to help her up. Bloom took her to the ship with the medical droids and it was soon confirmed.

She began to cry and said "I can't believe it, what, and he's not here with me to enjoy this. He won't be able to use his powers either. Oh Bloom I'm so worried what if he he..."

Suddenly she felt like she would collapse again but Bloom grabbed her and explained about what happened to her when she was separated with Fives and Song said "Then I have to go. If we're separated for too long then..."

They went to tell Cody about going along but he said "Absolutely not. Echo would kill me and you're in no condition."

Song then said with a glare "If I don't go I'm in even greater risk and so is the baby. So you can either let me come along or I find my own way and you know I will. Which will it be?" Cody sighed, why did Echo have to marry a stubborn one.

With Echo.

His head was pounding and he felt he couldn't move. "Where am I?" Suddenly someone came right in his face and he shouted he tried to use his speed to break the cuffs, but his powers didn't work "What?"

Tambor said "You clones may be strong physically but not enough to get through that materiel."

Echo looked shocked as he said "Techno unknown, what are you doing the war is over?"

Tambor then said "This has nothing to do with war clone, this is the pursuit of sciences. I have always been interested in the Kaminaons replicas of the bounty hunter Jango Fett but I have heard stories of individualism and other strange cases. Let see how much you know clone."

Echo showed his teeth as he said "You won't get me to talk scum." Suddenly several wires came down from the wall and began to stick themselves like tape to Echo's scull he fought of as best he could as Tambor said "Foolish clone we have no need for torcher methods when we can simply look inside your mind." At that Echo felt a shock and yelled as his mind was being forcefully looked into.

CL

"I know you're worried. But I can keep an eye on her, I've kept up to date on medical practices." Bloom assures him.

"I really don't think…" Cody sighs.

"You know they'll just try to go themselves." Fives cuts him off.

'Echo's going to kill me.' Cody sighs in defeat.

Song smirks with a bit of pride as Bloom helps her on to a desert crosier. Fives keeps the girls with him as they head off.

'Come on Echo hang on. You've got a little star of your own waiting for you.' Fives watches the terrain for any sign of tracks.

MS7

They came to the spot where the bad batch had found the tracks. They looked up confused to see that the hurt woman they had found was coming with them.

When they tried to ask Cody he just said "Don't look at me, if it where my choice she be back on the ship." They all raised a brow but seeing the determined faces on the other three they decided to just head off.

Hunter looked at the tracks and said "The tracks are still fresh. Shouldn't take us long to get there. Though if we get spotted, that I don't know." Fives asked how he could tell and one man said "Hunter is never wrong trust us."

Fives raised a brow at the glasses wearing man, what was he called again, Tech. The big guy was Wrecker and the skinny guy was Crosshairs.

None of them looked like clones, they had bio engineered faces so they could look apart. Song asked Bloom about it and when she was told she could understand why they did it but she wasn't big on it. Echo's face had always bean an individual to her, she found his face to be the kindest out of all of them.

She held her belly and thought 'You're gonna have a really sweet daddy, we'll get him back baby.' With that they started heading out. As they walked Tech asked "So who exactly are you miss Song. We know who Fives married but not who this Echo is or who you are exactly."

Song looked over and so began to explain exactly who she was, why she hung around this group, and why she and Echo where married. Let's just say the bad batch was shocked and Cody said "Trust me threw me for a loop too. "

CL

The bad batch was shocked to hear the story. They were a bit afraid to ask how Fives ended up with the infamous Angels Touch. But Tech couldn't help it. He needed to know.

"So… how did you two end up like this?" Tech hands Fives a water as they take a break.

"If you mean how we met, it was on Kamino. I picked a fight and she fought back. She really knew how to make an impression." Fives smiles over at her sitting out of ear shot with Song. "As for ending up together… I still wonder sometimes." He sips the water with a chuckle.

His answer and tenderness shocks them. From the stories he always sounds more fierce.

"How's the squirt doing?" Cody walks over joining them.

"She finally flew." Fives smiles proudly.

"Yeah? That must have been something." Cody sips his water.

'I wonder if she's doing okay.' Fives smile turns a bit sad as he pictures the little thing fluttering about.

With the girls.

"Here you need to keep hydrated and these should help keep your energy up for a while." Bloom hands her a water and some small pills she knows are safe for mom and baby.

'Hey little guy don't cause too much trouble yet. Okay?' Bloom focuses her force to make sure both are still doing okay.

MS7

Song smiled as she said "Thanks Bloom and thanks for coming. I'm sorry you guys got wrapped up in this, especially right now with Nova. I just didn't know who else to call." Bloom comforts her on that.

Suddenly Song felt something, some sort of shock, it was pain but not her own it was. "Echo!" She shouted as she almost doubled over.

The others rushed up to her as she was shaking. Bloom held her as she tried to calm down, her necklace was glowing but it was also shaking and she said "He's in danger their doing something to him, something inhumane."

They all looked worried at that while the bad batch also looked shocked about the strange bond.

Suddenly they heard some sort of screech and she said "I now that sound." Crosshair brought his weapon up saying "Don't worry it won't get near us." Song shouted "No!" Shocking them a she got up and headed to the sound.

They rushed after her but saw the struggling flying lizard. It was hurt and Song was going up when Cody said "Wo wait no, you are not going..." "The natives have taught Echo and me how to tame and ride one, no different than the dragons when we first met. Now let me do my job."

As she came up she did some sort of soothing motion and the creature calmed down as she gave it some berries. As she looked it over she said "Your the one they tried to capture."

They all looked confused as she explain how Echo got captured in the first place. She then said "Bloom can you heal him? If you can do that then maybe Fives and two others can get there faster to help Echo."

They asked her why she wouldn't ride and said "It be too dangerous for the baby at this moment. Especially in my state. Fives you have the experience, this is what you do."Sand with that she taught Fives how to fly a different version of a flying lizard. She called him 'Drifter.'

CL

"Nova has tones of family to look after her." Bloom assures her. "Besides she could use a playmate." She giggles at the thought of being an aunt again.

When Song topples over Bloom signals for the others to stand back until it calms down. When she said what was going on Bloom and Fives felt their blood run cold.

Bloom quickly patches up Drifter as Song teaches Fives how to ride him. Then Fives asks Wrecker and Tech to come with him. He'd need cover fire and someone that knows tech with him. They were hesitant but hop on the lizard.

"Fives!" Bloom flies up to him kissing him. "Bring him home." She stares at him a bit worried.

"Come on when do we ever fail a mission?" Fives taps his forehead against hers. "See you later Pixie." He winks before taking off.

"Come on we should get back to the cruiser." Cody takes off his sand cloak draping it over Song.

Song knew he was doing it because they'd have to go out into the desert bit and there'd be little to no shade. She clipped it and brought up the hood wishing it was Echo's sent she was surrounded by.

MS7

Song hated having to walk away from being so close to Echo, but this would be faster, she hoped. She also needed to think about the baby, that base would be too dangerous for them both. She sighed and headed out trying to keep herself concentrated on getting to the ship.

Echo felt his mind was a bit hazy. He looked over at Tambor with a glare as he said "What did you do to me?" "Nothing CT 1409..."

"That is not my name!" He called out angrily, he left that name long ago and never wanted to hear it again, but like the kaminoans he only said "It will be here." Echo was steaming but said "How did you even know?"

Tambor seemed to be smirking as he said "Oh we know allot more than you think CT 1409. Thanks to that mind of yours." Echo's eyes widen, those wires, they did something to take information out of his mind but how? He thought only jedi or beotons could do things like that.

Tambor laughed as he said "Yes the progress of technology. I also found something else interesting." Echo felt his blood run cold as he said "Leave them alone." "Oh what your friends and bonded, now we have no use for them."

Echo's eyes widened as he said "Then what...AH!" He yelled as another wire was plugged to the back of his mind and Tambor said "Your mind is very sophisticated, almost like a computer. Even for a clone, a mere copy of a barbaric bounty hunter. Yes that mind is more valuable than those powers of yours. Now if only it could be put to good use."

Echo had a flash back of the time of the trails himself in the mirror the way Ulsa turned him "No you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh we do, we saw your memories. Ulsa had a good plan the only problem was leaving you with any free will. We won't make that same mistake." Echo felt one final jolt and soon he was out, as if everything was a blank slate.

The where almost to the ship when it happened. Song began to scream out "Echo no!" She then fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

Cody bent down with Bloom and asked "What's wrong, what going on?" "They took him they took him!" Then she fainted her mind reeled from these events.

Everyone looked scared at what she had said but Bloom noticed that the crystal was still shining indgo, that meant Echo wasn't dead and still had the bond, then what did she mean by they took him?


	3. Chapter 3

CL

They had no time to think about that, her pulse was crazy. This wasn't good.

"Get her to the ship now!" Bloom levitates her.

"What's going on?" Cody looked nervous.

"Nothing good." Bloom brings her to the medical bay.

"How may I…" The medical droid began.

"I need you to give her a sedative that's safe for her and the baby. Then monitor her and me as I try to keep her steady." Bloom instructs laying her down on her lap.

"Right." The droid does as asked.

"What are…" Cody stares confused and worried.

"Don't worry I'm not mind melding. Just keeping her calm and energy up until we get to Echo." Bloom places her hand on Song's head.

'I'm hoping having her near will shock Echo awake as well.' Bloom takes a deep breath closing her eyes to begin and both begin to glow a dim ice blue color.

"Is that safe?" Hunter whispers looking in,

"For a long time no." Cody starts walking to the cockpit.

Meanwhile with the others.

They find the end of the tracks. Fives brings Drifter down. It doesn't look like there's any place there. At least above ground.

Fives focuses as he touches the ground. Feeling beneath that something isn't right then reveals the hidden door. The other two stare amazed but Tech is quickly called to work.

Once the door opens they're about to head down the stairs when they hear someone come up. It was Echo! But… something was wrong.

"Get down!" Fives pushes the other two out of the way as Echo points a blaster at them.

"Must kill." Echo mutters with a blank look on his face.

'Not this again.' Fives holds his grazed arm.

MS7

Fives dodged and ushered the other two behind some stone as Echo looked about for his targets. Though in side "No no stop this."

Tambor then said "No they are intruders and once they are dealt with you will return to the lab and help us create more inventions and give us more information on the GAR. With this the techno union will rule."

"I won't let you!" Echo charged at Tambor and the two began to fight for control of his mind.

Tech said "What's wrong with him?" Fives explains what might have happened and Wrecker said "Maybe I can hold him down." "Not before he shoots you." Tech sais.

"It seems they slightly modified him. I'm sensing some sort of technology placement on the back of his head. Similar to the chips that all clones had installed in them before they were taking out."

This got Fives angry. Not happy that his brother was being controlled again and with a weapon they thought was taken away.

Echo only shot saying "Destroy targets." He then ran, not at super speed, but still quickly as he fired a few rounds. The group had to keep dodging. Till Wrecker said "I got him!" He brought some sort of large mettle out and ran towards Echo to wrap him up in it.

Echo saw him coming and shot at some boulders that landed on Wrecker who said "Hey no fair!" Echo was coming up about to shoot when suddenly Tech came out and threw some gas bombs at him. This got Echo distracted to turn and then start shooting at Tech who began dodging.

Back at the ship Song was feeling stronger, but why, was Echo back. She looked about and searched but only saw Bloom trying to keep her healed and said "He's not back yet is he?"

Bloom shook her head and told her they were flying toward them. Yet Song couldn't help but cry then she grabbed her necklace to try and connect with Echo, to find their bond.

'Echo if you can hear me.' She then began to sing "Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry."

Crosshair woke up from his nap and went to see what was going on in the back, he was confused as he saw Song singing. Why would she be singing in a time like this, then he saw the crystal glow stronger.

Okay he was never going to get used to this and sighed saying "Wake me up when I have to blast something." And headed off to sleep once more.

Echo fought for his mind as he struggled with Tambor who said "Just give in, you have no way of escaping." Echo was starting to feel weaker and weaker when..."For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart."

He looked over and said "Song." "What?" Called Tambor as he saw the woman not standing too far way, glowing indigo and soon so was Echo. "What is this." Yelled the villain.

Echo didn't listen as he just walked over to her. "Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar."

When Echo reached her he held her hand and they sang together "Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me."

"Song what are you doing here?" "Ehco you need to fight this we're..."

"No!" Tambor attacked as Echo protected Song cutting the bond from shock, she woke up and said "We have to get there, I have to tell him Bloom. It might just break him out of it."

CL

"W-we'll be there s-soon." Bloom huffs before passing out.

Song hadn't realized. It's not her own energy she used to do that. Bloom was keeping her and the baby safe by using her own.

"She'll be fine. Just needs to rest." The medical droid checks her vitals.

With the others.

Fives saw the inner struggle going on as he moved the rocks off Wrecker. He needed to keep him busy, at least until Song got here. Then he thought about the man pulling the strings down below.

With terminator Echo back again, Fives places a barrier of rock over them. They needed quick cover to talk over a plan he had.

"Alright Tech when I break this there'll be enough cover and time for you to head down to cause some trouble while we keep him busy up here. Create a mind opening for the real Echo got it?" Fives explains his plan.

"Oh I can do that." Tech cracks his knuckles.

"Wrecker we need to keep him busy. But remember he doesn't have a say in this right now." Fives glances over at him.

"Got it." Wrecker nods.

"Ready… go!" Fives breaks the rocks and draws his fire.

"Must kill." Echo shouts at him.

'Come on bro keep fighting. Song's got some news for you.' Fives keeps an eye on the crystals glow.

Finally the ship arrives. They're in enough time to join the not so fun game of blaster tag. Bloom comes to hearing the old sound of a blaster confused by it. Crosshair is ordered to stay with the girls until theirs an opening for Song.

"Must destroy targets." Echo fires at them.

"Seriously? Do you four have a 'come get us' sign plastered on you or something?" Cody joins Fives.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself." Fives tries to block his attacks, but he's tiring.

MS7

Song was getting up but Crosshair said "You have to wait for an opening." She looked out saying "Echo." She saw the lifeless eyes and almost cried again she held her little belly and said 'We'll get him back baby. We won't leave daddy alone.'

Meanwhile Tech had gone down and started hacking into the techno unions machines. "This should do the trick." He implanted a virus.

Tambor was looking through the video imagery of the systems he had and said "Yes get them my ultimate weapon. Soon we shall destroy the entire republic and...What!"

Soon the monitors where going frizzy and the whole system began to play some weird yet upbeat music (It's thechno!). Tech smiled as he heard his little viruz run rampant., and they guys think he has no sense of humor.

Up on top as Echo is fighting everyone off he suddenly freezes. In his mind he was still fighting Tambor when the said being fritzes' out. "What. What's going on?" "Echo."

'Song? No Song don't it's too dangerous!' He yelled in his head.

Outside Echo was frozen, his body stiff as if unsure what to do. Song took that as her opening and rushed over and said "Echo." As she held his cheek. He looked down at her his eyes unfocused as they hazed in and out "Must..."

"No Echo you don't have to do what they say." She grabbed his hand. the one with the blaster and then said "Echo please come back."

His real eyes seemed to show for just the moment and she took it saying "Echo you're going to be a father. We're having a baby." At that the blaster dropped as she placed his hand on her belly and said "We both need you to come back to us."

At that Echo's necklace glowed and his eyes where finally focused as he said "But Kix said...Elyon..." "One in a million chance just like us. And just like every other time we fought for each other, now we have someone else to fight for."

At that Echo got on his knees and held her waist as he put his head against her belly and cried.

She rubbed his head and said "That's the Echo I know and love." Suddenly Tech came back up and said "Sorry to interrupt but we have to go before they get things back in order there."

They all nodded at that and started heading out. Echo carrying Song bridle style as he said. "I am never leaving your side again." "Wouldn't want you to my heart." With that they kissed and then they all rushed back into the ship.

CL

'Please wake up.' Fives and Bloom pray.

They all rush to the ship and take off. Cody calls the Galaxy Guard to pick up the trash on their way out. Looking around the ship Fives sees a weak Bloom.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Fives rushes over to her cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm okay, just tired." Bloom leans into his warm hands.

Song looked over a bit repentive. But Bloom assures her its fine.

The whole way home Echo couldn't let Song go or sto grinning. Fives can't keep his hands off Bloom either.

The others look at this and all they can think is, 'We're getting girls too.' After landing Cody called his own girl to see how she's doing.

Echo said he was fine but Bloom insisted he and Song both get a checkup before going anywhere. By the time they were done it was late so they took a quick drive to the Luquane house.

"Welcome back you four." Rex quietly opens the door.

"Thanks for watching Nova all this time. She asleep?" Bloom peeks around a corner as they come in.

"Yes. Her and Trooper are snuggled next to each other in the play room upstairs." Elyon giggles quietly.

"Really?" They seem surprised.

Trooper had seemed on the fence about her. Rex and Elyon laugh as they come in. Sitting them down with some tea they tell them how Bolt, the boys pup, stole Nova's favorite dragon plushy from her and Trooper, tired of his bully older brother, picked a fight getting the toy back. It was a bit ripped but still he won it for her. Nova hugged him and they'd been friends since.

MS7

So the news of Song's pregnancy came as a surprise to Elyon "But the results." "Were probably off from all the stress we've been having this year. And I am from a different galaxy, maybe some of the statistics don't work the same for me." Ely thought to that and nodded seeing how that could be a reason.

The next nine months would be a trip. First they had to contact Song's family, they were so excited but upset they couldn't be there for it, so they thought. Echo and Fives admitted that they had a surprised for her saying they had found a way to help bring some of her family over for the pregnancy, well the end of it anyway.

Let just say the girls gave the guys quite a few kisses that day. Echo stuck like glue to Song, she got a little annoyed at that but was appreciative at the same time. Especially when she ordered him to get her whatever craving she wanted, which included chocolate in everything.

Nova wasn't completely sure what was going on, just that her aunts belly was getting bigger. The dogs knew what was happening and Song and Echo got the house and dogs prepared for a baby. Good thing it was mostly already that way because of Nova.

Brave just knew it meant another little one to protect but it was better cause this time it was his family that was having the baby. He wouldn't stop fallowing Song around for a while and even growled at Fives and a few other brothers if they came too close to Song.

Fives seemed to want some support from Moon but she was like 'I am not involved in this.' And Trooper, well he knew the little one wasn't going to live with him but maybe it be another playmate?

It was a good thing that as her pregnancy was reaching its peek that Song's family was visiting because she would sometimes get hormonal and not even Echo could calm her down.

In fact she sometimes yelled at him to leave her alone and he skitter away like kicked puppy but his in laws and Five and Rex told him it was only normal. But the extra help to calm her down helped Echo a lot and the extra people settled him down when he had to go to work and leave Song.

When it was time to find out the gender of the little one, let's just say Song decided to bring an earth tradition to this galaxy. "Everyone either wears pink or blue if they think it's a girl or a boy. Then we cut a cake and if it's pink it's a girl and if it's blue it's a boy."

Bloom seemed interested with that while the guys looked confused but shrugged and decide to go with it.

They invited the 501'st, some of the 121th, and even the bad batch. Allot of the others looked shocked at the clones with faces that, well didn't look anything like theirs.

But what was funnier was the colors the boys wore. Waxer and Boil where team pink, along with Tup, Kix, even Rex with Elyon, but the twins wore blue wanting another boy to play with.

Appo, Dogma, Cody, and allot of other brothers where team blue.

The bad batch well, where mixed, Tech and Wrecker wore pink while Hunter and Crosshair wore blue.

They couldn't help but laugh at how competitive everyone was at the party but got upset when they found out they set up a betting pool.

Song's family well they were mix matched as well. Her dad and mom wore pink, while the sibling and brother in law and nephew wore blue.

Then they saw Fives, Bloom, and Nova come in. Song said "Guys." They hugged and then Echo said "Glad you made it. Hi Nova ready to find out if you get a girl or boy cousin?"

CL

When they returned things settled down some. Bloom and Fives moved to a house next door to the others. The idea of their kids growing up together was too tempting. Also Echo would need them close by.

Bloom tried to not shock Song's family with her wings. But there's no real way to prepare for that. Though after the initial shock they seemed fine with it. After all they are family.

Little Nova liked the new people. She'd clap when seeing them and giggled at the funny (Spanish) words they would say some times.

She actually has started saying a few words and can count to five. However Fives is annoyed she won't say 'dada.' Bloom simply laughs.

The day of the party Fives wore blue while Bloom is in a pink shirt and puts Nova in a little pink dress.

"Baba." Nova points to Song's big belly.

"That's right, baby." Bloom gives her butterfly kisses.

"Okay Nova, now say daddy?" Fives takes her as Bloom and Song chat.

"Da." Nova smiles holding out her hand.

"Why won't you say it?" Fives sighs heavily.

"You poor thing. You really haven't realized." Bloom laughs fluttering over.

"Mama." Nova's wings flutter.

"Notice what?" Fives seems confused as she takes Nova again.

"Nova who am I?" Bloom points to herself.

"Mama." Nova points with a finger proud of herself.

"Right." Bloom nods with a smile. "And who's that?" She points to Fives.

"Da!" Nova smiles with her hand showing five again.

"I don't get it." Fives looks perplexed.

"Sweetie, she counts to five. YOUR name and every time she says 'Da' she holds out the number five." Bloom points out.

"Da!" Nova repeats.

"My little star burst." Fives smiles finally getting it.

MS7

As it was time for cake everyone gathers around eager to see what the baby would be. When they cut the cake and found it was pink Song and Echo squealed or cheered, they had a feeling it be a girl. T

he twins groaned at that their, mother telling them to be respectful. Oh well at least they get cake. Song's mother then shouted, "What are you planning on calling her?" Her mother had really wanted a granddaughter since she had a grandson she wanted to have more.

Echo and Song looked at each other lovingly as they both said "Shiri." Everyone looked confused at the name till Song explained "It means tune. Our song." Still some seemed confused while others who knew them best understood completely telling them it was the prefect name.

Time passed and Song wanted to do the birth naturally, she be in the hospital and Kix would be delivering the baby, she would not have any pain medication. Everyone accept her family was shocked as her sister had done the same and she wanted to keep the baby healthy.

Elyon and her sister where being co dualas for when the time came and Echo was told how men on earth where inside supporting their wives during the berth. He did allot of research on that.

It was a normal day. Bloom and Song where at the sky dancers studios looking over some designs with her mom and sister for an upcoming show when "Ugh. Guys the baby!" They all sprung into action at that.

Echo and Fives had gone with a few brothers, Tup, Jesse, Kix, Rex, and Cody, to a restaurant as a sort of congratulatory to the new father when he got the call.

He picked up saying "Song hi whats..." "The baby's coming!" Echo jumped at that as did the others running around like fools as they tried to figure out who was paying and who was going in which car and then rushed out.

Echo wished he had his super speed at the moment but for now he had to go with Fives crazy driving.

As they reached the hospital Echo was rushed into a scrubbed suit, washed his hands, and was soon by Song's side holding her hand as she tried to stay strong. He grabbed on using their bond to help her through the birth. Her sister, mother, and friend couching her and helping where they could.

After some time it was finally over. Song soon had her baby on her chest, her mother shouting with joy as her sister told her to calm down. And Ely shooing everyone out to give them privacy so they could clean the baby.

Once she was clean Song told Kix to give the little bundle to Echo "Come on you have to she is your daughter." Echo sighed still a bit nervous, he had talked to Fives and Song about this and they had given him great advice but he was still nervous. He took the little bundle in his arms and when he looked at her all the nerves went away.

She had his dark skin tone, her head was full of hair and brown like her mothers, but what amazed him the most was when she opened he eyes. They were large like Song's but they were amber like his.

He felt tears well up his eyes as he snuggled the little one in his body as he sat down next to his wife who cuddled into him.

Echo then said "Welcome to the world our little heart song." As Echo placed her in her mother's arms she also cried and said "May you always find a song in your heart our little piece of joy."

Though the little one was not yet old enough to understand she could feel something warm with her parents and it was love, a love she knew was unconditional.

Soon everyone wanted to see the little one, they opened up the window for them to see. Lin saying "How come she doesn't have wings?" Fin then said "Yeah how are we going to play with her?"

Rex replied "You two will just have to learn how to play on the ground then." They all laughed at that.

Cody's girlfriend said "Ugh she's so precocious. Cody maybe not long after our wedding we could start our own family." Cody flushed at that as a couple of the guys took a jab at him. He was already dreading being tossed on his wedding day, he did not need this as well.

Her family smiled while her mother cried and her nephew looked on curiously at the little one. Everyone took a turn to come in and say high. Soon it was finally Bloom, Fives, and Nova's turn and Song said "Meat our little heart song."

They all seemed to smile as the came up to them. Fives and Echo hugging as did the girls as well. Nova looking at the lil one curiously "Baba." As little Shiri looked up and tried to reach for her. The mothers awed as Song said "Looks like they're already friend for life."

The two brothers smiled at that knowing that as they looked at their daughters that it couldn't be more true, as they looked at each other with the same curiosity and love they held for each other so long ago when they first started understanding who the other was outside the tube.

CL

They were excited to see it's going to be a girl. Fives made jabs about them standing with blasters waiting to shoot any guys that came near them.

Time passed by and the girls were actually working on an Earth story for a Sky Dancer show. Cinderella. They were excited for the idea. They were working on the ballroom custom while Song's mom and sister fawned over Nova when Song went into labor.

When everyone was finally allowed to see her Bloom and Fives bring in Nova.

"She's so beautiful." Bloom's wings flutter as she looks down at her.

"She's perfect Echo." Fives pats his brother on the shoulder.

Bloom places Nova down on the bed to see her. Nova just stares at the little blanketed baby.

"Baba." Nova's wings flutter as she points to Shiri.

The girls found it adorable as the guys seemed nostalgic.


End file.
